


Hiding Perfectly (or not so perfectly at all)

by captainmythos (likegoldfish)



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoldfish/pseuds/captainmythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred and Galahad think that they’re good at hiding things, but they really aren’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Perfectly (or not so perfectly at all)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on broken-suns.tumblr.com as merlinusambrosius for the Mordred x Galahad gift exchange

  


  
[author’s blog](http://merlinusambrosius.tumblr.com) // G // 1,840 words // gift fic for [lucrezianoin](http://lucrezianoin.tumblr.com)

 

_Mordred and Galahad think that they’re good at hiding things, but they really aren’t._

 

Mordred attempted to give Galahad a very serious look, although if Galahad was being honest, it just looked rather silly. Galahad would never say this out loud, of course. He was far too kind for that.

“Obviously, we are going to have to keep this a secret.” Galahad nodded in agreement.

“Good.  Now that is out of the way, would you have dinner with me this evening?” Mordred asked.

“Of course I will.”

“All right, and be careful,” Mordred said, just before he spotted some noble ladies and decided it was time for him to leave.

Guinevere was walking through the gardens with her ladies in waiting when she spotted Galahad and Mordred. “Do you think they are together yet?” she asked softly.

“Well, if they aren’t, I fear I would have to eat my hand,” one of the ladies responded.

“I most certainly hope they are together, then.” Guinevere laughed as Mordred ran past the ladies. He shouted some kind of hello and headed towards the castle.

“He must be in a hurry,” Guinevere stated, causing the ladies to laugh.

Mordred stood in the kitchen, hoping a servant would have time to listen to him. He had shouted at a few of them already, but they were simply too busy. 

“I am the bloody son of the king; will no one listen to me?” He cried angrily after awhile.

The head cook rushed towards the knight and made a bow. “What is it that you require, Sir Mordred?” she asked.

“I require extra food in my chambers tonight, as I will be doing extra training sessions with Sir Gawain and will be hungry,” Mordred announced, clearly annoyed.

“That shall be no problem,” The head cook said soothingly. The kitchen servants had their own theories as to why Sir Mordred would need extra food, but decided to keep quiet about it until he left the kitchen.

Galahad walked around the castle, humming to himself. He couldn’t wait until it was time to dine with Mordred. He saw Guinevere and Guinevak approaching him.

“Hello, Sir Galahad,” Guinevere said.

“Hello, my ladies.”

“We have noticed that you are getting quite friendly with Sir Mordred.” Guinevak grinned.

“Well, we are just friends, really.” This wasn’t a situation Galahad had been prepared for.  After all, he and Mordred were so careful not to show any affection in public. “I swear to God we are just friends.”

“Well, we don’t mind either way.” Guinevere smiled. “Do we, Guinevak?”

“No, we most certainly don’t mind.”

“Well, we really are just friends, my ladies.” 

“All right, all right.”  The ladies smiled at Galahad and it made him very uncomfortable.

“I am afraid I must go.”

“All right.  We will see you around, I suppose,” Guinevere said as Galahad ran away.

“Those boys certainly have a thing with running today.” Guinevak laughed as she and Guinevere started walking again.

“Indeed, they do.”

“I ran into the queen and her sister today,” Galahad whispered. He still wanted to be as careful as possible, even though the boys were in the safety of Mordred’s room.

“Do you think they suspect anything?” Mordred asked worriedly.

“I told them we were just friends.”

“Good.”

“They said they wouldn’t mind, though,” Galahad said softly.

“Other people might.” Mordred let out a deep sigh.

“I know.” Galahad sighed as well. He then took Mordred’s hand in his. “I wish things were different,” he said sadly. Mordred pulled Galahad close to him.

“So do I, Galahad.”

“I don’t think anyone else has noticed, though,” Galahad murmured.

“Good.” Mordred smirked.

“I think Galahad and Mordred are together.” Percival shrugged.

“I doubt it,” Gawain stated.

“Wanna bet?”

“All right.” Gawain threw some money on the table, and so did Percival.

“The winner takes it all.” Percival grinned.

“Okay, we have to act cool when we go to the training field,” Mordred said as he put on his shirt.

“Yes, I- yes, we should,” Galahad agreed, looking for his boots. He had abandoned them somewhere in Mordred’s room the night before, and he couldn’t for the love of God remember where.

“Good.” Mordred smiled and held up one of Galahad’s boots. “Were you looking for these?” he asked. Galahad nodded and took the boot.

“Now I just have to find the other one.” He sighed.

“It’s under my bed, along with your shirt.” Mordred laughed. It wasn’t something he did very often, but somehow it had become a habit around Galahad.

“All right.” Galahad reached under the bed to grab his clothes. “Who’s going downstairs first?”

“You, you’re the punctual one.”

“I am.” Galahad walked closer to Mordred as he put on his shirt.

“I like you better without your shirt.”

“That’s not very decent, though.”

“I know, but I am the bad guy, remember?” Mordred smirked and pulled Galahad closer. Galahad in return let out a tiny squeal.

“I am the good guy, and we are both going to be late.” He smiled and kissed Mordred’s cheek. Mordred groaned as Galahad started to put on his boots.

“Tonight,” Galahad promised, and Mordred was going to make sure he kept it.

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” Galahad asked.

“Like what?” Gawain asked innocently.

“You are all staring at me - do I have something on my face?” Galahad frowned.

“No, it’s nothing,” Arthur lied. In fact, they had been having a long conversation about Galahad and Mordred, but Arthur figured it would be better if they didn’t inform the two of that.

“Mordred, I am glad you have decided to join us after all,” Kay remarked as Mordred stumbled upon the training field.

“Of course, we are used to Mordred being late, but it was quite surprising that Galahad was, too.” Gawain grinned. ,

“Well I was early at first, but then I went back to wake Mordred.” Galahad blushed. “’Cause, you know, he had so much to drink last night that it’s a wonder he woke at all,” he stammered.

“Sure thing,” Mordred agreed. “I have a horrible headache, too.” The knights started laughing at him.

“Shall we start training now?” Arthur asked after a while.

“Let’s do that,” Mordred groaned.

“That wasn’t actually proof.” Gawain shrugged.

“You just wait and see that I am right.” Percival laughed. He was so going to win this bet.

“Do you think they are together?” Guinevere asked.

“Who?” Arthur replied absently.

“Galahad and Mordred, of course.”

“I am not sure. They might be.” Arthur shrugged.

“Well, maybe you should ask them,” Guinevere urged.

“Have you been placing bets again?” Arthur let out a deep sigh.

“Maybe…”

Arthur shook his head and kissed Guinevere’s hand before leaving the room. Guinevere walked after him.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“I have some things to discuss with two knights of mine.” He smiled. Guinevere smiled back and returned to room, humming softly to herself.

“We are pretty good at hiding this,” Mordred said proudly.

“Yeah, we are.” Galahad smiled. “Only the queen and her sister asked some things, but I denied everything, so it’s pretty good.” Mordred reached down to kiss Galahad’s cheek and embraced him.

“I told you this would work out.”

“And it did.” Mordred grinned. Little did the boys know that they had been spotted by one of the stable boys. Not that they hadn’t been spotted before, but they didn’t know about that, either. The stable boy left the stables quietly and went to inform the king.

“Good morning, Sir Galahad,” Arthur greeted, amused, as he walked into Galahad’s bedroom. Galahad was kind of startled because the king hadn’t even bothered to knock. It was a good thing Mordred had just gone out for a ride with his mother.

“Good morning, my lord.” Galahad made a tiny bow.

“A stable boy came to me with a rather interesting story, as did the queen and Sir Kay,” Arthur said, rather seriously. It was kind of terrifying, in Galahad’s opinion. To make matters worse for him, Mordred walked into his room as well, again without knocking. Galahad figured that it must run in the family or something.

“I thought you were going for a ride,” Galahad hissed. They were so very screwed right now.

“Queen Morgause got bored very quickly,” Mordred told him. He was also kind of shocked that his father was there.

“Well, it’s actually good that you are here as well.” Arthur smiled a little and then continued his story. “As I was saying to Sir Galahad, I heard some rather interesting things today.” Arthur’s tone was once again very serious.

“Oh bloody hell, who told you?” Mordred exclaimed.

“The queen, Sir Kay, and a stable boy,” Arthur informed him. Mordred started to pace. Galahad simply looked distressed and feared for his head. He knew Arthur was a good and just king, but this was a sin, and it was also very much illegal.

“God be with me,” Galahad whispered softly. He had never been this terrified.

“Calm down, you two.” Arthur frowned.

“If you’re going to behead me, make it quick,” Mordred begged, standing still so as to look Arthur in the eye. Then he took Galahad’s hand. “I take all blame, Father. Galahad is innocent,” he declared softly.

Galahad had always been the good and innocent boy at court, but now people would judge him. He and Mordred had discussed this; people would judge them, and they would probably blame Mordred. It simply wasn’t fair. Galahad was as much at fault as Mordred, if falling in love really had been a mistake. Galahad didn’t think falling in love was ever a mistake. Even if it was wrong, it had happened for a reason.

“Calm down, no one is going to be beheaded,” Arthur shouted. He understood their fear, but he wanted to go on as quickly as possible. “If you would just let me continue,  please.” He frowned.

“Yes, my lord,” Galahad said. Mordred didn’t say anything and looked at the floor.

“Good.” Arthur smiled slightly, but it didn’t last very long. “As I was saying, I have heard some interesting stories about the two of you. I myself don’t have a problem with it, and the queen doesn’t either, but there are people who do.” Arthur stopped talking for a moment and took a deep breath. “So while I won’t forbid any relationship between the two of you, I am asking you to be more careful from now on. There’s only so much denying I can do towards certain people.” Arthur smiled sadly.

“We promise to be more careful, Father.” Mordred had teary eyes. Galahad was crying as well.

“All right.” Arthur smiled and put a hand on Mordred’s shoulder. “I wish you both all the best.” Arthur then left the room. Mordred looked at Galahad and embraced him tightly.

“We need to get better at hiding things.” He laughed.

“We do.” Galahad kissed Mordred, because he figured no one would be entering the room, right?

“Bloody hell, Percival was right!” Gawain exclaimed, and he ran away to find Percival.


End file.
